themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaijudo Duel Masters
"Roku Is My Dueling Partner In The Past Years And I Knew He's Taught Me That The Kaijudoaians And Floridians Will Bond Together In One Army To Defeat The Darkness Legions" -Tatsurion Kaijudo Duel Masters was very useless Kaijudo Duelists in histroy and also During the Civilization War the Duel Masters formally bond with the Kaijudo Creatures in order to defeat the Darkness Legions and even also the Masters have knew the Duel Masters was formally died in the Civilization War even that the Kaijudo Duel Masters are form to be the Kaijudo Masters and also They also was in mind the Masters are formally duel other creatures in the Creature Realm and also the Duel Masters are totaled minded Duelist in War combat and summoned their creatures to bond their side and formally died in the War of Kaijudoa and also They are part of the Kaijudo Dojo Army for past eons and that was after Desaad has betrayed the Duel Masters Council to find the Gauntlet of the five civilizations to become the true Kaijudo Master Kaijudo Duel Masters Profile Name: Kaijudo Duel Masters City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dojo Army ( formally )/Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light /Water /Darkness /Fire /Nature Race: Human Clans: Light /Water /Darkness /Fire /Nature Pervious Kaijudo Duel Masters Mata Nui - Light Civilization Master Vastus - Nature Civilization Master Kiina - Water Civilization Master Acker - Fire Civilization Master Tarix - Hybrid Civilization Master Known Duel Masters Light Civilization Duel Master Yangchen - Master of Light civilization Water Civilization Duel Master Kuruk - Master of Water civilization Darkness Civilization Duel Master Mera - Master of Darkness civilization Fire Civilization Duel Master Roku - Master of Fire civilization Nature Civilization Duel Master Kyoshi - Master of Nature civilization Known Predecessor Duel Masters Milton Garcia - First Kaijudo Master Shori Kirifuda - Second Kaijudo Master Shobu Kirifuda - Third Kaijudo Master Katsuta Kirifuda - Fourth Kaijudo Master Ken Okamoto - Fifth Kaijudo Master Raiden Pierce-Okamoto - Sixth Kaijudo Master Marcus Kaijudo - Seventh Kaijudo Master Narissa Kaijudo - Eighth Kaijudo Master Kazuma Tsukumo - Ninth Kaijudo Master Minato Namikaze - Tenth Kaijudo Master Kurenai's Father - Eleventh Kaijudo Master Iruka's Father - Twelfth Kaijudo Master Sakumo Hatake - Thirth Kaijudo Master Orochimaru's Father - Fourteenth Kaijudo Master Yusho Sakaki - Fifteen Kaijudo Master Current Duel Masters Coming Soon... Creatures Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon ( Formally summoned by Manny ) Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon ( Formally summoned by Manny ) Demotory the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon ( Formally summoned by Manny ) Star-Cry Dragon ( Formally summoned by Manny ) Terradragon Geobreed ( Formally summoned by Manny ) Episode Appearance Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Females Category:Light Clans Category:Water Clans Category:Darkness Clans Category:Fire Clans Category:Nature Clans Category:Floridians Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Light Category:Water Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Category:Teachers Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:NPC Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Light Class Category:Water Class Category:Darkness Class Category:Fire Class Category:Nature Class Category:Deceased Kaijudo Masters Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Darkness Civilizations Duelists Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists